


Hold Still

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: BDSM!Gallavich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom!Mickey, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Slut Shaming, Sub!Ian, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian squirmed slightly and bit his lip. "What if I want something weird?"</p>
<p>"Hey," Mickey said softly. "Have I ever judged any of the shit you're into?"</p>
<p>Ian shook his head. </p>
<p>"That's right. So I ain't gonna start now. C'mon, tell me."</p>
<p>"Would you..." Ian pursed his lips, as if trying to think of the best way to ask. "Would you tickle me please, sir?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> I literally come out of my cave and write like one fic a century and for that I am sorry. 
> 
> In case you haven't read anything else in this series, Mickey and Ian are boyfriends who engage in occasional BDSM. All their rules and boundaries are previously established because proper BDSM etiquette is important, people! 
> 
> I actually suck for practically abandoning my season 3 rewrite when season 5 is just around the corner (!!!!!!). Anywho, I guess this would fall between episodes 7 and 8? Whatevs.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ian swallowed. He was sitting on the edge of Mickey's bed, naked. The Milkovich in questions was crouched behind him, his knees making the springs of the shitty mattress creak. 

Mickey tightened the knot of the silk, black blindfold he'd just tied around Ian's head. "You ready?" he asked softly. His fingers were still but firm as they rested over the silk at Ian's temples. 

Ian nodded, sluggish, already caught up in this game they played, in Mickey and the way he could pull Ian right out of his own skin.

Mickey tapped a finger against Ian 's hairline above his ear. "I gotta hear it, baby."

Ian swallowed again. Something about Mickey taking control always made his mouth dry. 

"You need a drink?" Mickey asked because he'd noticed. He always noticed. 

Ian shook his head. "I'm green, sir. I'm ready."

Mickey pressed a fleeting kiss to the back of Ian's head. "Good boy," he breathed as he tugged the blindfold down so it was covering Ian's eyes. The bed squeaked as Mickey moved to plant his feet on the floor. Ian breathed in sharply at the lost of contact, sighing when Mickey skated a finger over his cheekbone. "Take a minute to adjust." Mickey's fingers danced up Ian's face until they were tangled in his hair. He tugged. "Don't get lost in your head. Focus."

"Yes, sir," Ian answered instantly. He lifted his chin and tilted his face towards where Mickey's voice had been, silently asking for a kiss. 

Mickey indulged him, leaning down to peck him on the mouth briefly. "You're a good boy," he breathed against Ian's lips. When he straightened up again, he carded his finger through Ian's hair. "Today is about rewards," he said simply. "You've been extra good for me lately, wearing panties under your jeans while you were at school the other day. Getting that vibrating butt plug and handing me the remote for it. Trusting me to take care of you. Such a good boy."

"It's your job to take care of me," Ian responded without thinking, leaning into Mickey's touch and practically purring. 

"That's right, baby. And today, I'm gonna. I want you to lay down for me."

Ian complied, whining softly at the loss of contact. 

Mickey noticed- of course he did- and chuckled. He dragged his fingernail over Ian's collarbone. "Don't worry, slut. I know how much you liked to be touched. I won't take that from ya."

Ian squirmed when Mickey's nail almost scraped over his nipple. "Only by you, sir," he whined. "I only want you to touch me."

Mickey hummed in acknowledgement and moved away, leaving Ian feeling cold. He was back a moment later, long enough for Ian to wonder if he'd done something wrong. Mickey rubbed something- another length of silk, Ian thought- against Ian's nipple. The redhead arched up into the feeling, moaning helpless. 

"Look at you," Mickey whispered in awe. He pushed down more, moving the fabric against Ian's sensitive nipple with intent. "We've barely done anything yet and you're so ready for anything I give you. Aren't you, baby?"

"Fuck, yes, sir. Please," Ian whimpered. He didn't know what he was begging for, but he knew whatever Mickey gave him would be exactly what he needed. 

"Shh," Mickey hushed, easing up on his teasing, just barely stroking the silk over Ian's sternum, his abs. "You're okay. I know what you need. Lift your hands over your head."

Ian did as he was told. The movement raised his upper half, putting his body more on display. The idea made his cock harder. 

"Yeah," Mickey breathed when he saw it. "Horny slut. I'm gonna tie your wrists together. I want you to leave them right where I put them. Okay? Color?"

"Green, sir. Please tie me up."

Mickey smirked as he arranged Ian's wrists in an X. He tied the silk over the space where they came together vertically and then horizontally. "Feel okay?" he asked once the final knot was secured. He slipped a finger between the fabric and Ian's skin, tugging a little to make sure it wasn't cutting off the circulation. 

Ian nodded at the question. He shifted around some, testing the restraints. "Feels good. Green."

"Alright," Mickey said. He lifted a leg so he could kneel on the bed, one knee on either side of Ian's torso. "We're gonna talk about the rules." He settled back so he was sitting directly on Ian's stomach. "Like I said, this is a reward. So, you're gonna get everything you ask for tonight. The rule is, you have to ask. Politely. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yes, sir," Ian answered as he nodded. 

"Good boy. Any questions?"

Ian cocked his head to the side as he thought. "Do I get to come?"

"Yep, whenever you want. You still gotta ask, though."

"Okay," Ian said. "I can do that. Green, sir."

"Alright, baby. Tell me what you want."

"Anything I want?"

Mickey rubbed his thumb over one of Ian's nipples, just because. "Anything, slut. Just ask. And don't forget to say please."

Ian squirmed slightly and bit his lip. "What if I want something weird?"

"Hey," Mickey said softly. "Have I ever judged any of the shit you're into?"

Ian shook his head. 

"That's right. So I ain't gonna start now. C'mon, tell me."

"Would you..." Ian pursed his lips, as if trying to think of the best way to ask. "Would you tickle me please, sir?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow. "Tickle you?"

"You don't have to, never mind. Just forget-"

"Woah, woah. Calm down." Mickey wiggled his fingers down Ian's ribs as he spoke, causing the man beneath him to jerk. "Why do you want me to tickle you?"

"I just like the idea of being defenseless, even though I'm not really. Like you're gonna do whatever you want and I can't stop you." 

Mickey chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought it over. "Well, you couldn't stop me," he said easily, experimentally. 

"I know," Ian breathed out. 

"I can do anything I fuckin' please, can't I?" he dug his fingers into Ian's sides, more sure of himself than before.

"Yes, sir," Ian cried, his voice jumping up an octave. 

"And you'd just take it like the dirty slut you are, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck. Yes, sir. Just for you, your slut," Ian moaned, tipping his head back.

Mickey leaned forward to brush his lips against Ian's ear. "Try to hold still."

Ian gulped. "Yes, sir."

Mickey trailed his fingertips gently down the sides of Ian's torso, enjoying the way Ian sighed. When he got to Ian's waist, he squeezed roughly.

Ian yelped, his body moving without his permission. "Yes," he sighed once he'd settled and Mickey had resumed his feather light touches. "Don't go easy on me. Please. I can take it."

The side of Mickey's mouth lifted. "You asked for it." He moved his fingers up to Ian's exposed armpits and went to town. 

Ian did his best to stay still, but he couldn't help the way he squeaked and laughed. He begged for it to stop, without really meaning it, and was delighted when Mickey didn't pay attention. He could feel his cock squirting pre come everywhere. When it really did get to be too much, he said "yellow" and it was over. 

"You okay?" Mickey asked, a little breathless. He reached up to push some hair out of Ian's eyes. 

"Great," Ian answered, gulping in air. "Just needed a breather." His grin stretched. "Thank you, sir."

"Wanna go again?" Mickey asked, his fingers teasing their way back up Ian's body. 

"No, no," Ian squealed. He blew air out of his bunched lips. "Really.  
Red, sir. No more, please."

"Okay," Mickey said easily as he dropped his hands. He rocked back so his boxer covered ass was pressed against Ian's achingly hard dick. "You could probably stand to come right about now, huh, slut? Being at my mercy got you all worked up."

"Yes, sir. Please."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please make me come, sir."

Mickey pivoted so he was facing Ian's legs and took the redhead's hardness in his hand. He stroked slowly. "Be more specific, slut. Do you wanna come in my hand? My mouth? My ass?"

Ian snorted. "Probably wouldn't last long enough for your ass to be enjoyable."

Mickey flicked the inside of Ian's thigh. "Manners, whore. Be respectful or I'll leave you here, dripping like a girl."

"Sorry, sir. Your mouth, please."

"Mmm, good boy. Was hopin' you'd say that. Come whenever you want." With that, Mickey leaned over and took Ian all the way down. He made his throat flutter around Ian's length, just like he knew his boyfriend liked. He made sure he stuck his tongue out so he could use it to lap at the base of Ian's dick. He pulled off a bit, got his hand wrapped around the bottom and moaned. 

"S-sir, I'm already really close," Ian groaned behind him. "Please, please. Make your slut come, please."

Mickey bobbed his head with abandon. He moved so just the head of Ian's cock was in his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. 

"I'm coming, sir," Ian shouted just as the first stripe of come hit Mickey's tongue. "Fuck, thank you, sir. Fuck." When he was done, Ian collapsed against the sheets beneath him. 

Mickey kissed his sub's hipbone and stepped down onto the floor. "Gonna untie your hands," he said, voice a little hoarse. Once he had Ian's wrists in his hands, he rubbed them to make sure they weren't stiff. "Sit up a little," he instructed. "Blindfold next."

Ian sat up, supported by the pillows behind him and turned his head so Mickey could get to the knot more easily. He blinked furiously when it came off and looked back towards his boyfriend with a blissed-out smile. 

Mickey smiled back easily and crawled into bed, bringing the blanket that was on the floor up with him. He rearranged Ian so his ear was over Mickey's heart. "How ya feeling?" he asked, fingernails raking over Ian's spine.

"Good," Ian answered, closing his eyes and snuggling closer. "Great. Thank you."

"No, thank you, baby," Mickey said softly. "You were perfect. Even when I said you could do anything, you were still a good boy for me. The best boy. I'm so damn lucky I have you. I love you."

"Love you," Ian mumbled as he let the feeling of Mickey's fingers lull him to sleep.


End file.
